


Girls like girls

by cantyaread



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantyaread/pseuds/cantyaread
Summary: Светит солнце. Автобус мерно подрагивает, спеша к месту назначения, легонько подпрыгивая на ямах и ухабах. В наушниках играет «Girls Like Girls».
Relationships: Мэй/Эйприл





	Girls like girls

**Author's Note:**

> Ещё одна зарисовка-подарок для одной подруги. Перетаскиваю с ФБ.

Жаркое июльское солнце припекает тёмную голову девушки. Она фыркает и собирает волосы в хвост, завязывая их резинкой, которая больше походила на телефонный, скрученный провод, чем на резинку. Маленький презент от Эйприл. Вспоминая об этом факте, девица улыбается сама себе.

— Мэй? — родной голос заставляет повернуть голову в сторону стоящего на парковке автобуса.

— Да, милая? — Мэй улыбается ещё шире, видя возлюбленную.

— Мы скоро отправляемся, хватит загорать, — в слегка нравоучительном тоне произносит Эйприл и скрывается в душной машине, которая продолжает не трогаться с места под всё такими же палящими солнечными лучами. 

Лето прошло наполовину, скоро снова учёба. Сейчас девушки едут из лагеря, в котором отдыхали две недели. Отдых выдался красочным, но не самым лучшим. Впрочем, Мэй было всё равно, главное, что эти две недели она провела с любимой. Остальное уже как-то не так важно. Продолжая улыбаться сама себе, девушка поправляет собранные в хвосте волосы и направляется в сторону автобуса. Ехать осталось ещё где-то два часа. Музыкальный плеер, купленный отцом на семнадцатилетие, обещает подарить возлюбленным ещё где-то около полутора часов всевозможных песен. Они долго трудились над плейлистом, чтобы сидеть в дороге и наслаждаться мелодиями, которые бы нравились им обоим.

Наконец громоздкая машина начинает ход. Плавно выезжая со стоянки, она разворачивается и едет ближе к пункту назначения. Ещё два часа. Потом родители Эйприл заберут её к себе и девушки увидятся снова только где-то через две недели, поскольку вся семья Миллсов уезжает к бабушке с дедушкой в Калифорнию. Сама Эйприл против поездки, с бабушкой они враждуют, поскольку старая женщина любит обвинять внучку в невнимательности и халатности, а с дедушкой они не разговаривают вовсе.

— О чём думаешь? — плейлист выдаёт новую песню для прослушивания. Кажется, это кто-то из некогда популярной мальчиковой группы. Как они звались?.. 

— О бабушке с дедушкой, — признаётся Эйприл, отметив про себя, что, очевидно, тяжёлые думы сказались на выражении её лица и заставили любимую поволноваться. — Не хочу проводить с ними две недели, это ад.

— Твои родители не думают оставить тебя дома? Тебе же не пять лет, ну в самом-то деле, — со вздохом отзывается Мэй, переводя взгляд с убегающей назад долины на Миллс. Последняя тоже вздыхает и устремляет взор в окно.

— Знаешь, если бы на небе была луна, это было бы почти романтично, — задумчиво произносит она.

Мэй ничего не отвечает и отворачивается к окну, бегло поправив наушник в ухе. Играл какой-то поп-рок. Девушка лишь отмечает, что под такую музыку остаётся только устроить вечеринку с ночлегом у кого-нибудь дома. Собрать подруг, драться подушками, смотреть ужастики всю ночь или болтать.

Автобус медленно едет дальше, приближая момент встречи с родителями обеих девушек. На пункте назначения база, с которой их должны будут забрать. Что Мэй, что Эйприл думают только о том, как бы оттянуть момент приезда. Две недели не видеться друг с другом. Уму непостижимо. 

— Обещаешь слать мне каждый час фотки своего кота? — внезапно интересуется Миллс. Мэй удивлённо хлопает глазами, слегка подгружаясь и зависая, а после, улыбнувшись, кивает. — Отлично, значит, от этой поездки будет хоть какой-то плюс.

— Могу даже видео тебе записывать. И сигны делать, — добавляет девушка, ласково погладив любимую по руке. Та осторожно переплетает пальцы и легонько улыбается.

Светит солнце. Автобус мерно подрагивает, спеша к месту назначения, легонько подпрыгивая на ямах и ухабах. В наушниках играет «Girls Like Girls».


End file.
